Song For Egoist
by Chiharu Moka
Summary: A Song-Based-Drabbles, inspired by Song Shuffle Challenge


SONG FOR EGOIST

I just read CheyanneChika's Shuffle Challenge and thought, WOW! I think I can do this…. Hope you like it everyone! I choose Hiroki x Nowaki for the pairing coz they are so sweet and they deserved to always to be together…. ^___^

**Here are the rules**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Can't Help Falling in Love With U"-Harry connick Jr.**_

From the first time I saw Hiro-san, I just can't hold my feelings for him. Those tears wetted that white skin, those big shocked brown eyes, his brown hair waved slowly because of the swift wing blowing through, and his pink lips. I just thought that this is the most enchanting and the most beautiful creature on earth that I ever met. My heart already belonged to Hiro-san the moment my eyes fell on him. I just couldn't help myself for falling in love with him.

* * *

"_**I Wanna Know What love is"-Mariah Carey**_

All my life I never feel about this thing called love. True, I've loved my only best friend at one time. But it didn't felt right. Every time I tried to get his attention, he looked at another man. Even when I tried to show him my feelings, he just didn't know it. Somehow, I just felt lonely and I thought, "This isn't love at all". My heart started crumbling down from the rejection, the pain and the loosing felling that I have.

Is this what love is? Felling all the pain, all sad memories and the forcing that I have to be happy if the person I liked fell to another man? I just hope someone will show me what true love is. And that hope really did come true on the day I met Nowaki.

* * *

"_**Keep Holding on"-Glee Cast**_

"Where is that idiot?!" Hiroki shouted as he throws the pillow from the living room sofa. It's been 6 moths since Nowaki gone. He can't take it anymore, the pressure, the longing and of course, Nowaki's touches and kisses.

_Not only he's gone without telling me, he also gone for too long. I think I can't hold it much longer with his attitude._ That is what Hiroki thought. But, somewhere in his heart, he knew that Nowaki is sowewhere out there and he believes that Nowaki will come back, right to his arm one more time. That's why, he keeps holding on until the day is come for hime to meet again with that black haired man._ And once he gets back, I'll smack him on the head!!!_

* * *

"_**One Time"-Justin Bieber**_

" Hiro-san, do you love me?" Nowaki suddenly asked in the middle of afternoon. Luckily, Hiroki and Nowaki got their off day in the same day. They're now sitting on the living room sofa.

"W-What are u saying?! Weirdo…" Hiroki answered back with a high voice and of course he throw some books to the tall guy.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry." Nowaki ended the conversation and somehow his face is radiating the sadness in his heart. Hiroki who saw his down face, can't help to closed their gap and suddenly kissed the black haired guy.

"I tell you one more time. I.. i… won't do that if I don't l-love you, baka!" Hiroki shouted while his face blushed fiercely.

Any further conversation was done on their bed.

* * *

"_**Silent Night"-David Archuleta**_

Out side the apartment, everything is bright. Decoration is placed and hanged on the walls of the stores. Everybody laughs and sings happily.

Inside the apartment, all decoration also already hanged on it's right place. The food and the presents are all on their place. But, everything is calm. Two men lay together, enjoying their afterglow from their previous sweet loving activities. The silence engulfs them. And as the snow outside is falling slowly, Nowaki kisses Hiroki's forehead and smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Hiro-san…"

* * *

"_**Melodies of Christmas"-David Archuleta**_

Ting…

Nowaki moves his head to the single sound he hears on his house. He walks through a room full of books on three big shelves with a big space in the middle of the room. He finds his true love in the middle, playing some notes with the music instrument that he masters the most, piano.

Without knowing Nowaki's presence, Hiroki continues his play. Note by note are arranged and they become a beautiful melody. Nowaki can't help to close his eyes and listen the melodies that flow through his ears.

Hiro-san really great at the piano, thinks Nowaki. Nowaki smiles at the content face of Hiroki playing the piano. One thing that Nowaki doesn't know, Hiroki is thinking about Nowaki when he plays the melodies that are now flowing in the room.

* * *

"_**Greenlight"-Beyonce**_

"I'm home." Nowaki just came home from his tiring day at the hospital. Hiroki who heard the calling, answered it as always.

"Hey, I was just going to make dinner. What do you want?" Hiroki asked as he looked at the inside of refrigirator.

"Oh so sorry! It's supposed to be my schedule to cook dinner. I'll get it right away."

"I already ask you. Just tell me what you want."

Nowaki thinks for a while and then said, "Is it okay?"

"You idiot, when I said it's okay, then it's okay! What do you want?!"

A strong grip suddenly engulfed Hiroki from behind. "I want Hiro-san for dinner." Then, everything in the kitchen was flying over to Nowaki.

* * *

"_**You Don't Have to be Alone"-N'Sync**_

It's Christmas Eve and everybody enjoying their time with the one they loved, but not for Hiroki Just when Nowaki started the foreplay for their love making, an urgent call from the hospital arrived. Not wanting to disturb Nowaki's work, Hiroki shooed him to the hospital.

It's been 4 hours since that urgent call and there are 20 minutes left to Christmas. _Guess that we just can't have the chance to be together at this kind of holiday, _thinks Hiroki while tears welled on his eyes. At the same time, the front door is opened and hurry steps are heard.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted as he opens the bedroom. There he finds his love. Although it's dark, Nowaki knows that Hiroki is crying. "I'm sorry I left you at this Christmas Eve, Hiro-san." Hiroki doesn't struggle and hugs the tall man back. He doesn't care if Nowaki sees him crying.

* * *

"_**Mercy"-Glee cast**_

"Ah No-Nowaki… Nnn…" Hiroki moans at the pleasure he feels from Nowaki's finger. Nowaki thrusts another finger into Hiroki. Hiroki can't help his needs as Nowaki kisses the crook of his neck. _It feels so good. _Hiroki thinks.

Another kiss falls unto his nipple as another finger is added into Hiroki. "Ahhh… N-Nowaki… P-Ple.. please… D-don't…. AHHH!"

"Please what, Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiles as he plays with the pink bud with his other hand.

"Please… just g-get… o-on with.. ahhhhh… nnn….nn…" Hiroki arches hi back as Nowaki pushes the digit deeper into Hiroki.

"I can't hear you if you don't clearly tell me, Hiro-san."

"T-that's why… p-please…. ahhh… I-I tell… hmmm nnnn…. Nnn" Nowaki suddenly kisses Hiroki and inserts his tongue into Hiroki's mouth. _This giant surely doesn't know how to respect the elder! _

* * *

"_**If I Never See Your Face Again"-Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna**_

Hiroki finally moves from his old apartment. He changes his cell number, he even changes his teaching schedule, just so that he won't see Nowaki again. He had enough of that tall guy's joke. _First you left me for America and now you gone again only by leaving me a piece of note?! Don't freaking joke with me!_ Hiroki thinks.

Hiroki finally feels okay. He doesn't have to fit in with the jerk's attitude. He feels fine and even when he meets with Nowaki again, he will be okay, just like when he meet another of his acquaintances.

But when he saw the eagerness in Nowaki's eyes in front of the literature room while looking for him, and also in the library, Hiroki knows his heart can't be changed anymore. His heart will always belonged to Nowaki.

* * *

**Okay, the rules said that I musn't pause the songs or skip 1 song. But, I did pause the song couple of times and skip 3 songs! I'm so dead!!!! I just can't type that fast… I'M SO SORRY OH WORLD… I lose this challenge T^T But I hope u still review it for me. Please review.**


End file.
